


Disneyland

by lokiedokiee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiedokiee/pseuds/lokiedokiee
Summary: You’re a huge Marvel fangirl and can’t wait to meet the ‘Avengers’ at Disneyland Florida, but when you finally do they all seem to be a bit distracted. Is it just bad acting, or something more?
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Disneyland (pt.1)

You were absolutely buzzing.

Being at Disneyland Florida was exciting in itself, but you were looking forward to one thing more than anything else: meeting the Avengers.

“You know they’re not the real Avengers Y/N, right?” Y/B/F asked you sarcastically, giving you a playful nudge.

“I knowww, I’m just looking forward to having pictures with their look-a-likes!” you replied. You weren’t going to let anyone put a downer on what was shaping up to be a fantastic day. The weather was gorgeous, and you were looking the best you had in, well, forever, having spent all morning getting ready for your ‘photoshoot’ (as you were calling it) and briefing Y/B/F on how to take a burst of pictures instead of just one so you could choose which were the best at the end.

This was serious business, after all.

There was a small queue to have your picture taken with each individual Avenger, and you nearly exploded with excitement when you saw them.

“Y/N, chill out, its not the real deal here remember? Don’t get all red for your pictures.” Y/B/F reminded you. That was a good point; you calmed yourself down with some steady breathing, which was easier said than done in your current position. Tony, Steve, Thor, Nat, Clint, Wanda and (most importantly) Loki were stood not ten feet away from you. Okay, maybe it wasn’t actually them, but it was still exciting enough.

Finally you got to the front of the queue and it was your turn. Y/B/F gave you a thumbs up and you grinned as you first walked over to Steve.

“Hi there, how do you do.” he smiled, shaking your hand firmly. You prayed that Y/B/F was already taking pictures behind you.

“Hi, I’m very well thank you, how are you?” you smiled back - this actor was perfectly in character, apart from he was perhaps a little bit uptight, maybe he was new. Steve placed a hand on your shoulder as you turned and smiled for the camera, and you felt the famous Vibranium shield strapped to his back brush against your arm. Wow… it felt like real metal, and you could have sworn that it was humming slightly, charged with some sort of energy – no, you needed to stop, of course this wasn’t real! They were actors.

You thanked Steve and moved next to Tony, who oddly also looked rather tired and uptight. The actor saw you looking and immediately flashed you a cocky smile, taking your hand and kissing it which made you giggle.

“Nice to meet you.” he told you with a raised eyebrow, one side of his mouth quirking into a small smile. As you posed with Tony you thought again how realistic these actors were, and the Iron Man suit looked so intricate and polished! How much money had been spent on these guys?

Next was Wanda, then Clint and Natasha, all of whom were also perfectly in character, besides seeming slightly more nervous than you would have hoped. What was going on?

When you turned to walk over to Thor, you saw him engaged in deep conversation with Loki; they both looked oddly serious and were talking in low undertones. Suddenly Loki looked up and saw you looking back at him. Whoa, his eyes were gorgeous.

“Thor.” he said, and Thor turned around to flash you a wide smile.

“Apologies! Lady…” he looked at you enquiringly.

“Y/N.” you smiled back, hyper-aware of Loki still staring at you behind him.

“Lady Y/N, a pleasure to meet you.” he bowed and kissed your hand, causing you to blush. Again, you hoped that Y/B/F was taking pictures already. Mjolnir was clutched tightly in Thor’s hand, and you eyed it hopefully.

“Hey, I was just wondering, can I grab a picture with me holding Mjolnir?” you asked Thor.

“Uhm-“ Thor began.

“You’re the first person today I’ve heard say that right.” Loki told you, swiftly joining the conversation.

“Well, I’m something of a super fan.” you admitted, trying in vain not to blush again. Loki’s actor was stunning; you’d never seen a more beautiful human in your life. You couldn’t shake the feeling that he had been trying to distract you from something though.

“So, can I get that picture?” you repeated, wondering why the actors were looking so shifty.

Thor made a big show of placing it on the floor, and then straightened up shrugging.

“Be my guest.”

“Brother-“ Loki’s tone was low and contained a warning.

Okay, this was really suspicious now. You smiled, slightly confused, and reached for the handle of Mjolnir.

You pulled.

It didn’t budge.

“Thor, what are you-“ Steve sounded worried, too worried to be an actor, surely. And why was he calling him Thor, as if…?

You turned and realized that all the Avengers were watching you, having abandoned all the other fans waiting for pictures. Now you were certain that there was something happening here; turning your head you caught Loki’s gaze again. Why was he staring at you like that? Maybe this was some sort of show, yes, that was what was happening here. You still felt uneasy, and you couldn’t help but wonder… what if Y/B/F had been wrong… what if this really was the real deal?

Before you had time to scorn the idea, there was a huge crash from somewhere to your left, and you spun around, hearing screams from that direction.

The actors’ reaction was lightning fast and incredible. Suddenly Tony’s face was concealed by the Iron Man suit’s mask and he was four feet above the ground, Steve had his shield raised above his head, Natasha was suddenly holding two very sharp, very real looking knives, and Clint produced a bow and arrow. Thor yanked Mjolnir up from your feet as if it weighed nothing, and Wanda and Loki were surrounded by a red and blue glow respectively; you could feel energy radiating from Loki. No, not energy. Magic.

Because these weren’t actors.

They were the Avengers.

“Well gang, I think it’s safe to say they’re here.” Tony said.

The Avengers… were on a mission in Disneyland? Your head spun.

You barely had time to register your shock before Loki had turned his head to you again, this time a glint of panic visible.

“Y/N, you need to get out of here. Grab everyone you can and get as far away as –“

His voice was drowned out by another huge screech of metal and more screams, and then a rollercoaster cart was flying through the air towards the Avengers… and you.

You reacted out of instinct, closing your eyes and raising your hands above your head, turning your face away from what was surely going to be the last thing you ever saw…

But it wasn’t. You waited… but there was no impact, it was as if the cart had simply disappeared. Opening one eye, your hands still above your head, you registered how quiet everything around you suddenly was. Finally daring to look up, you could hardly believe your eyes.

Somehow, you had caught the cart. A stream of glowing, purple mist was emitting from your hands, and it was currently suspending the cart in mid-air. You drew your hands back in shock, and the cart clattered to the ground.

Shocked and terrified, you stumbled backwards straight into Loki, who caught you with steady hands.

“I told you there was something about her.” he said to Thor, who was staring at you with his mouth open.

“Stay with me, okay?” Loki told you, glancing at your hands, which you balled into fists.

There was no time to think about what had just happened – the group was under attack, Tony began yelling orders to everyone, and they moved seamlessly, as a team. And then there was you.

“Do as I say, and I promise you’ll be fine.” Loki said, keeping you behind him as the group advanced. “And if you can do that purple thing again, that might be helpful.”

In all honesty, you didn’t know if you could do the purple thing again, but (your dazed and confused brain thought) if it made Loki happy, you were sure as hell going to try.

The Avengers ran to meet the attackers.

And so did you.


	2. Disneyland (pt.2)

Loki was intrigued by you. He couldn’t tell why, but he’d known that there was something about you the minute he had seen you. He’d been about to jump in and save the day when that cart had come flying out of nowhere, but no need, you’d just caught it with your power like it was a tennis ball. Now you’d made these creatures angry, and Loki had felt a weird protectiveness over you. He’d immediately chided himself for being so foolish, he’d only met you two minutes ago; you were just a simple Midgardian… with unknown powers.

Perhaps he should protect you. Only because you had powers though.

Of course.

Loki could sense your disbelief and panic behind him as he began fighting, sending cold, blue blasts of magic from his hands towards the attackers, who seemed to be focused on him, or maybe it was Y/N because she hadn’t been squashed by the cart. Whatever the reason, he wished they wouldn’t.

“Y/N, try and channel your emotions into your hands.” Loki suggested – he could really use some help right now, although he would never admit it. A few seconds later he heard a small gasp from behind him, and dared to turn his head for a second to look at you. You were staring at a ball of purple, glowing magic in the palm of your hand. Loki flashed you the smallest of smiles and then turned back to the fight.

“See what you can do.”

Later, he would not regret suggesting the idea. Thinking that you would maybe take out one or two monsters with a couple of well-aimed shots Loki moved his focus to more attack than defense, until he felt a searing heat against his back. He turned around just in time to watch you obliterate at least half of the monsters with one hand gesture, and then look at the damage you’d done in surprise. You looked at Loki in shock and he couldn’t help but stare: your eyes were a vibrant shade of purple, and they were glowing.

“Yeah… that was good!” Loki reassured you, and watched you let out a shaky breath. The others were still on the attack, but it would be an easy win now, he thought, Y/N had just wiped out the biggest threat.

Just as Loki was about to move forward to help clear up the last monsters, he heard a faint “Loki” from where you were stood, and turned back around, instantly guessing what was about to happen. He teleported to your side and caught you just before you hit the ground, catching another glimpse of purple beneath your eyelid before your eyes shut.

He sighed and hoisted you up into his arms, turning towards the rest of the group who, having finished off the rest of the monsters, were approaching warily.

“That was some powerful magic she just did.” Wanda observed, peering at your face in interest.

“What did she say her name was?” Tony asked.

“Y/N.” Loki answered.

“Well, I think we better get Miss Y/N here on the Quinjet and back to the compound.” Tony continued.

“Uh, is that such a great idea? I mean-“

“Steve, she’s just exploded a load of dangerous purple magic out of her hands and passed out, we can’t just leave her here!” Nat insisted, looking up as the Quinjet circled overhead with Bruce in the cockpit, looking for a place to land.

“We’re not leaving her.” Loki nodded, and then frowned when everyone looked at him.

“What, she might be dangerous, we can use her.” he quickly insisted.

Clint gave him an appraising look and Thor grinned.

“Whatever you say brother.”

“The police will be here soon, and I’m not in the mood to argue with them about how this mission was more important than keeping a theme park open and running smoothly.”

“Uh, we did destroy a ride…”

“Okay, that wasn’t us, that was…”

“Quit arguing you two, let’s go.” Nat said firmly, and Clint and Wanda obediently filed on to the Quinjet, which Bruce had successfully landed without any damage.

Just as Loki was carrying you on to the aircraft, there was a yell from behind him. He turned to see a huge crowd gathered around the jet, which wasn’t a surprise, but there was a girl about the same age of Y/N running up to him and looking defiant .

“What are you doing!? You can’t take her away!” Y/B/F yelled, stopping at the base of the ramp.

“I’ll handle this.” Steve said, walking past you and Loki towards Y/B/F. Loki continued into the Quinjet with you in his arms, trying not to hear the yells of the girl outside. He placed you on the recovery bed gently and straightened up, wondering what Steve was saying to your friend outside.

“We need to get going! I hear sirens.” Clint said urgently. Steve jogged up the ramp into the jet and the ramp shut behind him.

“What did you say to her?” Thor asked curiously.

“Not a lot, but she understood that we’re going to help her.” Steve replied.

The Quinjet took off just as the police arrived on the scene, and Loki looked out the window to watch Y/N’s friend become smaller and smaller until he couldn’t see her anymore. He looked back over at you and felt a weird sensation in his chest, noticing small details like how a strand of your Y/H/C hair had fallen over the side of the bed, and how your eyes were darting around under their closed lids. This was new – he tried to listen to the conversation the others were having about the purpose of the mission, but his eyes kept flicking back over to you. You were really quite pretty…

Loki stood up abruptly, what was happening to him?

“Brother, what is it?” Thor asked, and Loki realized that everyone was looking at him.

“Oh, I was just…”

Loki was eternally grateful to you that you chose that exact moment to wake up. You sat bolt upright and scanned your surroundings in a panic.

“What… where am I, wh-“

“Hey, Y/N right? I’m gonna need you to calm down just a tad, can you do that for me?” Tony asked, walking over and kneeling at the edge of the bed. You let out a shaky breath, and then made the mistake of looking down at your hands.

They were glowing purple. Your whole body was shrouded in a shimmering, purple light.

“Y/N, Y/N, you’re about to freak out, and I need you not to do that okay? We’re currently a few thousand feet above the ground and it’s not ideal for you to be doing magic up here alright, just do some deep breaths and you’ll probably stop glowing.” Tony said to you.

Loki watched as you let out an uneasy laugh, unsure if Tony was joking or not. Your eyes scanned the interior of the Quinjet (you were inside the Quinjet!) and saw the other Avengers watching you too, before looking directly at Loki. He really wished you wouldn’t; your eyes were still a gorgeous shade of purple. As your gaze returned to Tony the purple glow died down, and your eyes started to return to their normal Y/E/C.

“Okay, good job.” Tony breathed, sounding a little less tense.

“I didn’t, hurt anyone? Did I?” you asked nervously.

“No, don’t worry, the tourists were well away.” Tony reassured you.

“Good.”

Loki was glad when the Quinjet landed back at the compound, he needed to collect his thoughts. He was the first off the jet, and just about to enter the building when:

“Hey, Loki?”

Damn. He turned around to face you, forcing himself to make direct eye contact. Your eyes were an interesting mixture of purple and Y/E/C, and despite looking pale and shaken up Loki still struggled to look at you without thinking that you were stunning.

Seriously, what had gotten into him?

“Thank you, for, y’know, looking out for me.” you said, smiling slightly.

“You’re welcome.” Loki replied, turning to retreat quickly indoors to escape your inexplicably beautiful self. He practically ran indoors, leaving you wondering what you had done to annoy him.

“Oh don’t mind him, he’s an odd one is Loki.” Thor told you, guiding you inside.

“Do you want a pop tart?”

Later, everyone (including Loki) was sat in the kitchen drinking tea and coffee, apart from Thor who didn’t care for ‘Midgardian beverages’ and was drinking a pint of something that looked like beer.

“So, Y/N, we have a proposal.” Tony announced, causing the room to fall silent.

“You’ve proven that you can control your powers, and we could use some new blood around here…”

Loki swore that Y/N’s jaw actually hit the table.

“You want… you want me to be…?” you stuttered.

“What do you say?” Tony asked, raising his glass with a wink.

Loki clenched his jaw as he watched you become an Avenger and the others congratulated you. You grinned across the table at him and he forced a smile back, feeling that unfamiliar tight feeling in his chest again.

Things were about to get complicated.


	3. Disneyland (pt.3)

It had been three months since Tony had asked you to become an Avenger, and you could honestly say that it had been the best three months of your life. You’d learnt more about your power with the help of Wanda and Loki and could now move objects of any shape or size, and create a shield with your magic. You’d been through training and even been on your first mission last week, just you and Peter Parker (with whom you had fast become firm friends with) which had been interesting to say the least. It wasn’t even really a mission, more of a test for the two of you as you were the newest Avengers, and Tony had been watching you both closely with back-up on stand-by.

Hm. Upon reflection, it hadn’t really been a mission at all. Oh well, you were still going to count it.

You had completed the ‘mission’ and passed the test, that was the important thing, despite a few minor… inconveniences, as Peter had called them. Honestly though, it hadn’t been your fault that Peter had chased your target straight off the edge of a very tall building; you’d had to catch the falling man from more than a hundred feet in the air and get him down to the ground safely. It was the hardest you’d ever had to work in your life, but you’d managed to get him down safely and just about not pass out. Peter had then landed beside him and trapped him in a cocoon of web before he could get away, adamant that that would make up for nearly killing the man.

Luckily Tony had seen the funny side of the situation (“We were just trying to scare him a little Mr. Stark!”), and you’d both been officially recruited as Avengers. There had been a ‘recruitment’ party that night, curtesy of Tony (of course) which had been a lot of fun, except for one thing.

Loki had been there. Usually this wouldn’t have been a problem, you wanted to spend as much time around Loki as possible, but that night he had been wearing That shirt and Those jeans… it was safe to say you’d been slightly distracted. Not that you’d made it obvious to anyone, no one could catch you looking, especially not Loki. Because the truth was your stupid crush on Loki had recently turned into a full-blown heartache situation.

Spending so much time around him had made you realize just how much you liked him, no, loved him. The time for ‘liking’ him was long gone; this was something entirely different and much bigger. Whenever the others would make fun of him or Tony called him ‘reindeer games’ (which was often) he would roll his eyes and go along with it, but you felt a weird protectiveness over him, and felt that unfamiliar tight feeling in your chest.

It was typical, you’d gone and fallen for the person who rarely showed his emotions and was never going to return your feelings. Brilliant, good job Y/N.

Exactly a week after your first ‘mission’ (you and Peter refused to call it a test), you were eating breakfast with Wanda and Thor at the breakfast bar listening to Tony talking to someone on the phone, trying to work out who was on the other end and what they were discussing. A few seconds later Loki walked in accompanied by Nat, and you felt your heart perform a familiar backflip, and then felt a twinge of jealously when you caught Nat smiling at something he had said. Your gaze dropped back down to your toast and you tried not to think anything of it. That was hard work.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Tony dropping the phone back into its holder and turning to address you all.

“Listen up you lot, we have a new mission.”

You nearly cricked your neck you looked up so quickly. An actual mission! Where you could actually use your powers for good! Paying close attention to Tony’s words you didn’t think about Loki for at least three minutes, surely a personal best.

Unfortunately, that was more than could be said for Loki, who hardly listened to what Tony was saying. He was concentrating on how your hair was about three different colours in the sunlight coming through the wide windows, subtle differences between the shades, and when you moved your head ever so slightly the colours would ripple across your head like… damn. He’d done it again. He was meant to not be looking at or thinking of you to try and get rid of that odd feeling he got whenever he was around you.

Who was he kidding, ‘odd feeling’? He knew exactly what that odd feeling was, and he didn’t like it one bit. Perhaps it would have been okay if you’d have shown the slightest bit of interest in him, but he knew it was hopeless, why would anyone show an interest in him? His attention was captured again by Tony saying his name, followed by “with Y/N.” Oh. That didn’t sound good.

Back over at the breakfast bar you were silently cursing the universe. Of course your first mission was going to be with Loki, that was just typical. How were you meant to focus on saving the world when that gorgeous man was within fifty meters of you? This was going to be a challenge.

You turned to Loki and flashed him a smile, determined for things not to be awkward between the two of you. He smiled back and you turned around to face Tony again, inwardly congratulating yourself on not falling off of your stool.

It would be fine. Just two friends on a mission together. No big deal.

The next few hours of preparation and planning flew by, and before you knew it you were in the Quinjet flying towards your first mission as an Avenger. Loki was there obviously, along with Tony, Steve, Clint and Natasha. Peter had been devastated that he hadn’t been ‘invited’ along, and Tony had had to explain to him that this wasn’t an invitational thing, more a tactical decision. You expected it had something to do with Peter chasing a man off the edge of a building too, but you kept that thought to yourself.

It didn’t occur to you however, what the ‘tactical decision’ may actually be. You were talking to Nat when Tony turned around to address you all from the cockpit.

“So, as you know our targets have chosen to meet where the scene of their last little escapade occurred: Disneyland.” as he said this he threw you a smile. How ironic that the place you had discovered your powers would be the setting of your first mission.

“The plan is simple; Steve and I will go to the meeting place and distract the leaders while Clint and Nat sneak around the back to recover whatever it is they’re trying to blackmail us with, Y/N and Loki you’re back-up, just in case everything goes horribly wrong, which it probably won’t.”

“How reassuring.” you answered, with a nervous smile.

“Relax Y/N, we won’t let our newest recruit get in harms way.” Clint teased you, ruffling your hair, and you swatted him away with a grin.

Soon enough you were coming into an invisible landing about a mile away from the entrance to Disneyland, wanting to remain as inconspicuous as possible after the last time you’d been here. The articles that had followed had told of how the Avengers had ‘a complete disregard for public safety’ and ‘kidnapped a poor innocent teenager’. Your family and friends all knew that you were okay, and most of the public did too. You’d been advised by all the Avengers not to read what anyone wrote about them or you in the papers, so you didn’t.

After an hours walk and wait in a boiling hot queue full of loud and excited tourists you were ready to bail on your first mission before it had even begun. When you finally entered the loud, vibrant park you huddled with the others briefly and relayed the plan before going your separate ways.

And then you were alone with Loki. You’d never seen him look so uncomfortable, but you guessed this wasn’t his idea of fun.

“This is chaotic, how are we meant to know if something goes wrong with the others?” you asked worriedly, watching the others’ backs disappear into the mass of people.

“I have a feeling we’ll be able to tell.” Loki replied, looking over the top of your head.

“Don’t look now, but there are two shady looking guys behind you, and I don’t think they’re here for the rides.”

“Are they looking at us?” you asked, trying not to let your facial expressions convey your emotions.

“Yes, but I don’t see how they could know…”

“We’re Avengers Loki! Casual clothing and a pair of sunglasses doesn’t mean our faces aren’t famous… what are you doing?” you asked abruptly as Loki grabbed your hand and led you away through the crowds.

“Blending in.” Loki replied. “Don’t look back.”

You ploughed through the crowds together until Loki was satisfied you’d lost your pursuers, and you stopped to sit on a bench to catch your breath. It was a couple of seconds before you realized that your hands were still intertwined.

“Uh, Loki?”

Loki looked at your face, then down at your hands, and quickly snatched his hand back into his lap.

“Sorry, blending in…”

He looked back to your face again, and your eyes met for a fraction of a second too long for it to be natural. The only reason Loki looked away was because he caught sight of your two friends who had managed to track you down again in the crowd.

“The shady dudes are back again.” he told you, scowling.

He had a really hot scowl, you thought to yourself. In fact, screw this. Life had presented you a golden opportunity on a silver platter, and you’d be damned if you weren’t going to make the most if it. In a moment of reckless abandon, stupidity, or fear of dying later today, call it what you will, you leaned in and kissed Loki, surprising yourself as much as it must have surprised him.

Loki was too shocked to do anything other than freeze, which you took as a bad sign. You pulled away swiftly. Well, that was awkward.

“What- what was that?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

You shrugged, embarrassed, looking to see if your shadows were still around.

“Blending i-“ you said, unable to finish your sentence because Loki grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you back.

Flipping heck. The man could kiss. Your brain went into meltdown as your lips moved against his and his hands cupped your face gently – this was everything you’d imagined and more. Not that you’d ever imagined kissing Loki… well, maybe once or twice.

Your kiss was rudely interrupted by a loud screeching sound and then screams and yells from tourists just behind you. You pulled away again, this time with a wide smile on your face. Loki looked dazed for a second, a look you had never seen on his face before, and then he returned your smile.

“I think that’s the sound of everything going horribly wrong.” you said, gesturing behind you.

Loki opened his mouth to reply, but then leapt up and sent a cold blast of magic over your head; you spun around to see a sizeable chunk of metal flying away from your head.

“Now we’re even.” Loki said, holding a hand out to you with that smirk of his which you’d grown to love so much. You took his hand and he pulled you to your feet.

“Stay with me.” he told you, keeping hold of your hand for a moment and squeezing it.

“How could I resist?” you teased, convinced you could feel your heart expanding as you looked at him. He shot you another one of those smirks, his eyes gleaming, and you felt yourself go weak at the knees. Not ideal, considering your situation, but you weren’t going to complain.

You charged towards the carnage with Loki at your side, feeling as though you could take on an anything, even another hoard of angry monsters.

Which, for the record, you did.


End file.
